Indiana University (IUPUI) is a leading institution in the world for fundamental contributions to Regenerative Medicine, such as the uncovering of novel cellular mechanisms of tissue morphogenesis and repair, the use of patient-derived stem/progenitor cells for therapy, and progress in several branches of tissue engineering. Currently, the most used methods to deploy the repairing cells to a desired location are either to stimulate their recruitment, or to directly inject them at the damage site. However, more efficient approaches are desirable, and now possible, such as the pre- formation of tissue-like constructs for subsequent implantation. Whole de novo tissue constructs could be made from a patient's own cells, to be eventually used as tissue replacements. In this regard, a unique opportunity has arisen with the development of a novel robotic bio-printing system (`Regenova Bio 3D-Printer', from Cyfuse Biomedical KK, Japan), that unlike other 3D bioprinting methods which depend on exogenous materials, this method entirely relies on cells only. This approach allows the building of large, complex analogues of many tissues and organs. With a potential users' base of more than 20 investigators at IUPUI and the Indiana University School of Medicine, and with the installation here of a demonstration unit, we propose the purchase of the Regenova instrument. In support, we have identified several major projects, backed by current NIH funding, representing bone, cartilage, myocardium, pancreas, skin and appendages, vessels etc. These will be used for basic and translational studies, for in vitro testing and discovery of new drugs and for in vivo implantation. Equipping the IUPUI and its School of Medicine with a Regenova instrument will set the standard for this evolving technology in the Midwest area, and will place these institutions, our region and the United States at the forefront of the bio-medical additive manufacturing revolution.